Basket Scenarios
by ahominedaiki
Summary: Scenarios featuring different players from KnB and OC/Reader. Feel free to leave a request in my inbox or as a review. whatever you like. (may sometimes be NSFW, but I'll put a big warning) xx "Random scenarios from last night when I couldn't sleep"
1. First Meeting

**Kuroko no Basket ©  
Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Prompt: The first time you meet any of the boys**

**Characters: GOM + Kuroko + Kagami + Takao**

**Words: 2239**

* * *

**Kuroko:** A slow breeze catches your hair and whirls it around your head while you walk through the park. All around you Japanese cherry blossoms are in bloom, and it fills your sight with mild colours, reminding one about the change in seasons. You have a little skip in your step as you listen to one of your favourite songs in a pair of headset.

Taking in all the different view, you spot something out of your eye corner. Now paying attention to it, you notice someone going for a walk with a dog. No, not just _a dog_, a puppy!

Slowly approaching the puppy as you take out your headphones, you take in the view of the person walking it. It's a boy around your age with lightblue hair. Blushing, you catch his attention by clearing your throat. "Excuse me, but can I pet your dog?" You ask, a hopeful glint in your eyes.

The boy gave a simple nod and stopped strolling. "Yes."

You give him a huge smile and bent down in front of the puppy. It's watching you with its tongue out, and you have to suppress a squeal as you pet it. "By the way, ny name is _."

He bents down too, and gives you a sincere smile. "I'm Kuroko, and that's Tetsuya Nigou."

**Kagami:** You can't help but groan as you mentally beat yourself up for agreeing to buy groceries when it was a detour. You still have that assignment that has to be turned in tomorrow, so wasting time buying small stuff like canned tomatoes for your mom wasn't your highest priority at the moment.

While you glance around the store, you end up in front of the cans faster than you thought. As you reach for a can of chopped tomatoes, you feel a light touch on your hand. You cock your head a little as you turn your attention to the person next to you.

A high schooler had reached for the same can as you, at the exact same time as you. When he comes to the same realisation, you watch him pull his hand back as if he was touching something hot.

You raise an eyebrow at his behavior, but nonetheless pass the can to him with an underarm throw. "Here you go."

He caught the can with ease, and placed it down into his shopping basket. "Eh-Thank you."

However, you can't help but smirk a little as he bows his head, hiding the sneaking blush that turns his face almost as red as his own hair. "Don't sweat it." You reply a little nonchalant.

**Kise:** How you have ended up in this mess, you weren't really sure about. You'd come to Kaijō High, expecting to be hanging out with one of your friends, when she began begging you to get this model's autograph for her. After at least fifteen minutes of her mentioning him almost non-stop, it had been too much for even you, so you had agreed to do this for her, if it would make her shut up about him. What a mess.

Besides, who cared that much about some high school model?

As you make your way towards him, you pat your skirt a little and remove a hair or two from your shirt. Hopefully you don't look too messy. No matter if one care about models, it doesn't hurt to look your best, right? You glance one last time back at your friend. She's hiding behind a tree to get a closer look, while still being fairly out of sight.

"Umm, excuse me?"

The blonde boy turns to look at you, while he has a warm smile on his lips. You couldn't help but notice how his eyes kept their chilly glare, making something about him welcoming, but at the same time rejecting. Now you could partly understand why so many girls had been fawning over him. "Can I help you with something?" He casually asks.

You fumble a little with the piece of paper your friend gave you. She'd specially selected it for his autograph as if she'd planned all of this to happen. "Could you, maybe, sign this piece of paper?"

He scratches his neck, and gives the boys behind him an apologetic smile. "Sure, I can. What do you want me to write?"

Letting out a breath you didn't know you had been holding, you hand him the piece of paper and a pen. "Just 'To Kaho-chan from Kise Ryota' If that isn't too much?" You feel a slight touch on your hand as he takes the paper and pen, and a little color appears on your cheeks.

"Sure." He mumbles and scribbles the words down on the paper. "This should do it." He hands the paper back.

You give him a fairly deep bow. As you straighten yourself again, you and glance over your shoulder. Kaho looks like she's practically dying behind that tree. "Thank you so much, Kise-san!" You beam, giving him a shy smile.

He flashes you a grin. "No problem." He looks behind him and notices the other boys are gone. "Huh?! They left without me?" He quickly swings his back over his shoulder and gives you a wave with his other hand. "See you, Kaho!" And with that, he's off.

Watching him run off, you give out a little, but relieved sigh. "Sure, but my name isn't Kaho.."

**Midorima:** The sound of coins going into the vending machine is the only thing you're focused on. You put in your last coin, when the machine informs you that you're short of 100 yen.

So typically.

You swing your bag off of your shoulder and start to rummage around in it. You know that there should be at least 100 yen in it somewhere. You keep digging, when you see someone walk past you. You look up and see a teenage boy, a quite tall teenage boy, as walked up to the vending machine. "H-hey- I'm still using-"

He puts in a 100 yen coin, and spares a look down at you.

"Oh." You feel dumbstruck and get up on your feet. "Thanks." You press the button of a soft drink, and grabs it when you hear the sound of it falling down. "That was.. really nice of you."

He pushes his glasses up, and begins to insert coins into the vending machine. "I was merely just making sure nobody wasted their time." He puts in the last coin, and presses a button.

You shrug your shoulders. "Fair enough." You bend down to grab your back, and notice his choice of drink. Red bean soup. Interesting. "Still, thank you."

"Do not worry about it." He answers, and you watch as he walks over to this boy on a bicycle with a carriage on it. You give a little snort and open your drink to take a sip.

**Takao:** A few steps away from you, a boy is lumped over his bike's handlebars. He's breathing heavily as you approach him. "Are you okay?" You carefully ask.

He wipes some sweat pearls away from his forehead and flashes you a little grin. "Yeah, no worries." He points towards a green-haired guy who stands at a vending machine. "Just been driving that guy around to see some of his former teammates play a game."

You lift an eyebrow as you watch him beginning to chuck down a whole bottle of water. "Well, at least you're getting some exercise." You mumble, surprised to hear yourself say that.

He chokes a bit on the water at your answer, and wipes his mouth. "Ouch ouch, that certainly hurt." As you try to explain yourself out of it, he breaks into a big grin. "I'm Takao. Pleasure to meet you."

A little huff escapes your mouth, but you nonetheless smile back. "I'm _."

**Aomine:** Fumbling a little with the money in your hand, you find yourself standing in line to buy a bottle of ice-cold water at the nearest grocery store. It had been a long, and exceptionally hot day, and all you just needed was something to cool down with.

That's when you feel something bump into you from behind. You turn around quickly and the person behind you has his face dipped deep into a magazine. A gravure magazine, you notice. Clicking your tongue, he mumbles out an apology, but without looking away from the issue in his hands.

"Really? You're not even gonna apologize properly? Why do it then?" You ask, crossing your arms over your chest. How shameless, you thought.

He finally looks up from the magazine and meets you with an irritated look on his face. After a little moment, he sighs and seems to relax once again. "Sorry for bumping into you." with that said, he returns to his magazine after one last lingering look at you.

You shook your head as you turned around to pay the cashier. What a day.

**Murasakibara:** As you walk down the road with your eyes on your cellphone, you hear something crunch under you foot. you look down on the road and find that you've stepped on a plastic bag filled with different snacks.

You look up and a few meters in front of you a huge guy is slowly walking with his back towards you. "Hey!" You yell, and watch as he slowly turns around.

Picking up the bag, you see his expression change from boredom to pure horror. Before you can count to three, he is in front of you, and bares his palm to you. "Hmm, I believe you have something that is mine~?"

Surprised by something that big, moving so fast, you hand over the plastic bag. "Yeah, I guess you dropped it." As you look up at him, you notice he's even taller than you expected. From afar he looked tall, but now he's just huge as he looms over you.

He nods and gribs the bag a little tighter. "Mhmm." He murmurs.

"Well, but, ehh, I'm glad you have it now." Flashing him a little smile, you move around him and wave once. "Well, you see, I should get going."

He pops a pocky into his mouth and just stands there, watches as you go with those bored eyes.

**Akashi:** The smell of horse is everywhere. How your friend had managed to convince you to come with her to this dressage tournament, you did not know. One thing you do know though, is that you have to wash everything when you come home, if you don't want to smell of horse for the next few days.

However, it wasn't all that bad. The weather is sunny and pleasant, and watching the horses do different commands wasn't half-bad. You rather enjoyed looking at it while listening to your friends comments on how well they did.

As the last participant of this round rides out of the arena, your friend drags you with her towards the stables. "Let's go look at the horses in the meantime."

You chuckle a little at her enthusiasm, when something catches her eyes and she stops in front of the entrance to the stables. "Okay, _, there's someone I would like you to meet." She pulls you a little harder so you're up next to her. She leans in and whisper in your ear. "Don't look directly into his eyes."

Narrowing you eyebrows, you follow her and end up in front of a boy with bright red hair and a horse and white as snow. You glance at his eyes, but quickly remember your friends words, and redirect your eyes to look at his mouth instead.

"Akashi-san!" She beams. "You're competing today?"

He gives her an acknowledging nod. "Hello to you too. And as a matter of fact, we are competing today."

She nods back, and run a hand through her hair. "Yukimaru sure looks fit for fight today." Then she gestures towards you. "This is _-chan. She asked me to take her to the person I thought would win the next round."

You open your mouth in surprise at your friend, but quickly closes it, when you see his eyes has turned to look at you now. No point in embarrassing her in front of this boy, so you just flash him a little smile.

"Winning is the only option." He says with a polite smile. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have some warming up to do."

Your friend quickly walks to the side, and you both stand and watch as the boy and his horse walks out of the stable. You then turn to your friend. "What was all that about?"

She just flashes you a cheeky smile.

* * *

This is an updated version of the first chapter.

If you have any suggestions to scenarios or have some critic, feel free to PM me or write it in a review. Cheers.


	2. Become Friends

**Prompt: How do you become somewhat friends with them?**

**Characters: GOM + Kuroko**

**Words: 1643**

* * *

**Kuroko:** It was turning into a habit to search for blue locks of hair as you walk through the park on your way home nowadays. It had been a few times now when you've stumbled across each other, and had began converse naturally.

Today, is no different.

You see the blue hair a little further ahead and pick up your pace. Soon, you're walking beside Kuroko. "Hello again." You smile at him. He stops up to let you greet Nigou. "Ahh, you're as cute as ever~"

"How has your day been, _-san?" He politely asks, and slowly begins to stroll down the pavement again, as you straighten yourself.

You give him a little shrug. "It's been okay. I woke up too late due to-" You turn your head quickly and nudge him. "Hey, how did your game go? Did you win?"

He flashes you a little smile. "Yes, Seirin won."

"That's great!" You exclaim, excited on his behalf. "Let's celebrate with ice cream!" It awakens a bigger smile on him, and he gives you a nod, before answering. "Yes, we can do that."

"Alright, _I'm_ buying!" You grab his wrist, and pick up the pace.

**Kise:** You and Kaho are walking down the street, when you notice a group of teenage boys. It seems like they are arguing over something. Hey, isn't that Kaijō uniforms, you muse, when a squeal escapes from your friend.

"That's Kise!" She exclaims, and take deep breath, before muttering to herself something along the lines of 'act normal' over and over again.

You just chuckle at her fangirlish behavior, when the same boy, the model boy, runs towards you two while a few of the other boys are shouting after him. Another boy is right in his heels with a rather angry look on his face, you determine by his narrowed eyebrows. Shame he's out shadowed by the blonde, because he's quite attractive himself.

"Hiii~!" He greets out in a cheery tone, already making Kaho blush. "Do you wanna join us to go sing karaoke?" Kiss asks, and start explaining. "You see, we are five, but if we're seven then we'll get a discount!" He points out, like it should be enough reason for them to join. He then locks his gaze on you. "It was Kaho, right?"

You slightly shake your head, as the other guy arrives behind Kise. "No, I'm _, the one next to me is Kaho." You can see your friend getting even more flustered as his attention is diverted over on her. "She's the one I got the autograph for."

"Kise, you idiot! You don't even know their names!" The other boy scolds and punches him in the back. "Plus- Moriyama for sure won't be comfortable in the situation with so many girls!"

The blonde boy gives you both a sheepish smile, before turning to his senpai. "You sure it isn't you who won't be comfortable?" He asks, which earns him a few more punches until he lies on the ground, faking a weep.

"Of course we'll sing with you!" Kaho suddenly bursts out, earning herself a huge smile from Kise, and a rather obvious blush from the other guy. "We'll_ love_ to."

You turn to her with huge eyes. "We will?" you ask her, and give the, albeit shy, but handsome guy, an apologetic smile.

**Midorima:** Was it a _coincidence_ you have run into this guy for the fifth time just in this week? You did not know.

He was standing with a book in his hand, leaning against the bookshelf, when you reach for a book blocked by him. "Excuse me, Midorima-san, but I have to get this book."

The greenet glances over at you, first shocked, but then a little glint of something you recognize as frustration is shown. "Do you often come to this library, _?" He asks as he moves away from the bookshelf, and slams the book in his hands shut.

A little snort escape your mouth. So he did remember your name after all. He'd asked for it the third time you met, that time at a music store where you surprisingly both enjoyed the same type of music. "Sometimes." you answered.

Looking up at the book in his hands, you notice it is about the astronomi. "You're reading about Tycho Brahe?"

He glances down at his book, then up at you. "_Yes_, as a matter of fact, I am." He pushes his glasses up, and begins to walk past you. "If you keep popping up where ever I am, I might have to file a restriction order." He says, tone very serious.

However, you believe you see a glint of amusement in his eyes. You hope you do.

**Aomine:** On a rare occasion you're walking aimlessly around the park, when you spot some activity at the outdoor basketball court. Slowly walking towards it, you notice a very familiar person.

Recognizing him as the rude person behind you in line at the grocery store a few days ago, you stop up to watch the game between him and three other guys, savoring the satisfaction of them beating him.

Except they didn't.

He was lone man beating all three of them. The whole time you had been standing there, watching, he hadn't allowed any of them to make a single point against him, while he'd been making several in rows.

It is rather impressive how he can outmaneuver them so easily, ankle-break at least once, and pull off several dunks, lay-ups and even a few three pointers before the other guys call it a day and admit defeat.

You slowly walk towards him as he wipes sweat off of his forehead with his sleeveless tee. "So the pervert _can _actually do something besides being rude, _and_ bury his face in magazines only fit for perverts."

He looks up at you and runs a hand through his now sweaty blue hair. At the sight of you he lets out a groan. "If it isn't _your majesty_ from the other day. What do you want this time?"

Ignoring his choice of words, you stop in front of the chain link fence that separates you. "Just wanted to congratulate you on your victory. It was pretty cool you, uh, beating three others."

A smirk appears on his face as he leans with one arm against the fence. "Those three? Easier than stealing candy from a kid, I tell ya'."

You roll your eyes at his comment, but still keep a smile on your face. "That's all." You say, and turn around to slowly walk away.

"Hey!" He yells after you.

When you turn around to face him with an eyebrows cocked, he's no longer leaning against the fence. "Hey yourself."

"That's all?" He asks.

As you slowly walk away, now backwards, you shrug your shoulders. "What more should there be?" You ponder.

He is caught off guard by your question for a few seconds, struggling to regain his composure. "I'm Aomine!" He then yells at you.

You lift a hand to wave. "See you around, Aomine!" you shout back, and savor the annoyed look on his face, as you leave without giving a name.

**Murasakibara:** This morning, the train is filled even more than usual, and your stop is even one of the first. You glance around, looking for a free spot in the masses, when you notice one beside the huge guy from last week.

You'd seen him quite often in the train, but had never engaged in conversation with him. It seems like today you are destined, if not converse with him, then at least to sit beside him.

He glances up from a bag of chips in his hands, and locks eyes with you. "Ahh~" He shuffles a little away from your seat as you sit down, leaving more space for you. "Good morning." He greets.

A little smile creeps onto your face. "Good morning. I don't think we've introduced each other, oh well, I'm _." You say, and lean back.

"Murasakibara." He replies and offers you some of his snacks. "These are some of the snacks you saved, _-chin."

Flustered by already getting a nickname, you take him up on the offer, and puts a few chips in your mouth. "Thank you." You give a little bow with your head.

**Akashi:** You're invited to one of your relatives wedding, when you notice the same red-haired boy from the dressage tournament. Astonished to see him seated beside what seems to be your seat, you fail to hear what he said to you. "Excuse me?"

"Repeating myself, hello _-kun."

Not sure if he's younger or older than you, you let the honorifics blow over your head. It isn't something you should make a big deal out of. "Oh, also hello to you, Akashi-sama."

He seems pleased by your answer, and pulls out the chair for you. You politely accept the gesture, and lt him help you seat. " You can't help but feel intimidated as he watches you while you speak. It's as if he's analyzing everything you say.

After a little time, you both become silent as the newly wed couple take to the dance floor and debut with a slow waltz. When the song is over, you watch as other couples start to fill in.

"May I have the next dance?"

You turn to look at the boy with the bright red hair, eyes widen in surprise. "It will be my pleasure." You answer, and take his outstretched hand.


	3. First Kiss

**Prompt: How would your first kiss be?**

**Characters: GOM + Kuroko + Kagami**

**Words: 2020**

* * *

**Kuroko:** The inner city of Tokyo was a beautiful as ever. Evn though you couldn't see the stars, the different light from all the shops, advertisements, and traffic lights did just about the same. Both you and Kuroko just enjoyed the silence, as you walked through the city.

You both stopped in front of the light, as it turned red. You watched as the red light from the stop sign reflected down on his hair, making it look almost violet.

"_-san." Kuroko said, before taking a little step closer.

Breaking your eyes away from his hair, you directed your gaze down and look into his eyes. You didn't even notice him moving this close, before he was right in front of you. "Huh?"

He gave you a little smile. "The lights reflect really pretty on you, almost like a multi-colored flower." He simply stated, making you ever so slightly blush. His smile grew a little bigger, as he reached for your hand.

As your fingers intertwined, you could feel his breath on your lips, and smell it. Just like him, it smelled of vanilla. You automatically closed your eyes, and reach the last few centimeters there was between you. Even the taste was like vanilla.

**Kagami: **The smell that came from his kitchen was heavenly. You slowly approached him, having locked yourself in with the spare key he gave you for _emergencies. _

Slowly wrapping your arms around his waist, you took a peek at what he's cooking. "What are you making this time?"

He jumped at your touch and words, reflexively pushed you away. "Wha-what, how did you- couldn't you have called first?" He sputtered, waved the knife in his hands around in the air as color rose to his face.

You couldn't help but respond with a little giggle, and pushed yourself up to sit on the counter. "Sure, but I just couldn't wait to see you."

His face turned even redder at your words, and he slowly spun around to tend to his cooking, while mumbling something you didn't quite make anything out of.

Not before long, you grew bored of his silent concentration, and jumped down from the counter. When walking up to him, you tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Kagami~"

He stood with his back towards you, his attention fully on the cooking. "Mhm?"

"I might have a little present for you, if you're not too busy."

"Can't you give it to me when I'm _done_ cooking?" He mumbled, dismissing you.

You sighed deeply, and rose up on your tip toes. Stretching out, you gave him a soft kiss on his neck.

The sight of him turning around quicker than you'd ever seen him before, and with such a bewildered look on his face, was worth it all. "Why-why did you do that, idiot?!" He exclaimed just as his face turned as red as his hair.

Laughing a little at him, you wrapped your arms around his neck, and_ this time_ you placed a kiss on his lips. Evn though he froze in shock at first, after a second or two, he kissed you back.

Besides, you knew it would never have happened, hadn't _you_ taken the first step.

**Kise:** You slouched back against a sofa, with a guitar strap hanging over your shoulder. How could h beat you at your own game? Was it really possibl that one could master somebody else's trick, and even make it better, just by looking at it? Well know you knew, because only ten minutes ago, he'd been a totaly newbie at Guitar Hero, while now he'd even beaten your highscore.

"Ahh~" He jumped down onto the couch beside you, and slung and arm over your shoulders. "This was so much fun!" He exclaimed. "Almost as fun as karaoke!"

A little snort escaped you. "You sure you haven't been playing this before? That you just feigned being a beginner so I would go easy on you?"

He feigned a little surprise at your words. "Oh no, _, I would never lie about such a thing." Adding a cheeky grin, he turned around and faced you. "How could you think such a thing?"

You gave a little shrug, but still had a smile on your face. Kise was never boring to be around. "Well, you see, it us just that ten minutes ago, you were still an amateur, and now you even beat me."

Kise moved a little closer as he locked eyes with you. The cheery attitude was gone now, and replaced with something much more _mischievous_. "If you want to, I can make you experience something I'm expert at. Then you can see for yourself if I was an amateur at playing guitar."

Not quite sure knowing what to say, you just gave him a little nod, while a little color rose to your cheeks.

Taking it as a hit, he slid his arms down around your waist, and gently pushed your body closer to his. He slowly moved closer, still while locking eyes with you. Just as your lips met, you watched him close his eyes, and you followed suit.

And he had been right. He was no amateur at this.

**Midorima:** You were laying on his sofa, flipping through some of the newspapers lying on the coffee table. "Midorima?"

"Yes?"

"Midorima~"

"Yes, _."

"You wouldn't mind playing the piano for me, would you?"

A loud sigh was heard from the other side of the couch. "As a matter of fact, I would."

You glanced up from the newspaper, and gave a charming smile. "Pretty please?"

An even louder and more exaggerated sigh came from his, but nonetheless, he rose from the couch. "You're right. Of course I wouldn't mind." He picked up the remote to the television, and muted it. With a few long strides, he'd made his way over to the piano, and sat down. His fingers ran over the piano tiles a few times, as if he was deciding what to play.

Soon, the room is filled with pleasant tunes.

Slowly rising from the couch, you made your way over towards him. As you stand behind him, you watched how deeply he concentrated, not even taking time to push up his glasses as his fingers traveled from tile to tile. You slowly wrapped your arms around him, leaning close from behind.

He stuttered your name, surprised by your sudden display of affection, and quickly turned around on the piano chair, facing you with a flushed look in his eyes.

You had a smile on your face, as you gently push some of his hair away from his face. This only added more color to his face. "It sounds amazing, Midorima." You explain as you lean forward, ignoring the way he stuttered your name, and place a soft kiss on his lips.

By pushing up his glasses when you lean back again, he more or less succeeded in hiding the creepy blush on his face. After a few seconds, he mumbled something, and turned back to playing the piano.

This time though, the tune sounds a little more flowing. A little more pleasant.

**Aomine:** This was one of the rarer occasions, when you were actually on the court with him, instead of just watching as he overwhelmed the opponents. Even when he promised to go easy on you, like only dribbling with his bad hand - as if he had one - you still managed to lose every time.

While laughing, he pointed out your mistakes. "No-no-no, _-chan." He shook his head at your failed three pointer. "You're doing it all wrong." He jogged over and picked up the basketball, then dribbled up to you. "You gotta do it like this-" He said, while bending a little in his knees. "Ya' standing with your legs locked 'nd straight." He passed the ball to you.

You caught the ball in your hands, and tried to mimic his movements. "Like this?"

He shook his head, and walked up behind you. He grabbed your hands from behind, placing one of them under the ball, while the other one supporting on the side of it. "And know you gotta bend ya' knees." He then followed your motions, as you sent the ball flying up into the air.

Still with his hands on yours, you both watched as the ball went through the net. Even though your attention wasn't even near the ball. You slowly turned around, and looked up at him, locking eyes.

"What?" He had a growing smirk on his face. "You're in love with me or something?" He teased you.

You pushed yourself out of his arms. "Like hell I am." you answered, but couldn't quite hide the growing blush on your face.

Besides, it was quite hard to hide it from him, as he grabbed your hand and swung you right back into his arms. "This is what you're asking for?" He asked, right before locking his lips on yours.

Pushing him away once more, your face heat up, and you tried to look anywhere else than on him. "A-aomine.. You're so embarrassing."

A little chuckle escaped him, and he pushed a lock of hair away from your face. "By your own words, you've just kissed a pervert."

You shot him a glare. "More like you kissed me!" You snap back, and turned around to go fetch the ball. "I didn't come here to please you, I came to play some ball, pervert." You yelled back at him.

**Murasakibara:** Both of you were sitting next to each other in his room. You'd both agreed to spend the day at his place. You brought a great film, and some great company, while he arranged it all when it came to snacks. That might also be fair, since he ate most of them, anyways.

After a little while, you realised he wasn't even watching the movie. He was staring straight at _you_. Turning towards him, you couldn't help but want to hide a little from his stare. "Is something wrong, Murasakibara?"

He slowly shook his head, so his purple locks danced around his face. "Mhm~, you got something right _there_~" He said, and pointed to the corner of his own mouth.

You wiped your mouth with your fingers, and turned towards him. "Gone?"

Again, he shook his head. "Hm, let me take it for you~" He leaned in closer, and before you knew it, his lips were on yours. You froze at first, but after a second you leaned in and kissed him back.

"Ahh~, you taste really sweet, _-chan."

"Murasakibara!"

**Akashi:** Being as absolute, as big of a perfectionist as Akashi was, everything had to be planned down to the last detail, of course.

So here you were, both of you walking down the beach with a sunset at your back. Hi hands were intertwined with yours, and because of the cold breeze, his blazer hung from your shoulders.

"I really had a great time today, Akashi." You confessed, and watched how a pleasant smile erupted from his face.

He glanced up and locked eyes with you, gently pulling you into his embrace. "So did I, _-chan." He answered. "And I hope we'll have many more in the future." He reckoned, pulling you a little closer.

Having what little space you had between you, you couldn't help but feel his breath on your skin. In the chilling temperature at the ocean, it was a welcoming warmth.

Akashi ran his hand through you hair, admiring the beauty of it, before he placed his lips merely a centimeter or two from yours. He waited there, still having his gaze locked with you as if looking for permission.

And when you gave it, a warmth that even the ocean wind couldn't chill down, spread through your whole body.


	4. Love Confession

**_Ahh, my first request. Thank you so much!_**

**Prompt: How would the boys confess to you?**

**Characters: GOM + Kuroko**

**Words: 1511**

* * *

**Kuroko:** He's sitting across from you with an ice cream in his hands. You had one too. His was vanilla while yours was your favourite too.

After a while, you noticed he'd been staring at you for quite some time now. "Something wrong?" You asked, curious why he's been even more silent than he use to be.

He just shook his head, but kept staring straight into your eyes. "_-san, I love you." He simply stated, while reaching out for your hand to held.

Taken by surprise, your eyes almost popped out of your head. How he could say such things, with such a _straight_ face never creased to amaze you. You couldn't help but break out into a huge smile as the words finally sunk into your head, so you just leaned over the table you were sitting at, and gave a little peck on his lips. "I-I love you too." You said almost in a whisper as you held his gaze.

**Kise:** Whenever you went to a karaoke bar with Kise, you always left with a sore stomach. He was an amazing performer, singing while dancing, even if his moves weren't perfect. He always made sure you both were having a great time.

And today was no exception.

As he chose his next song, he gave you a little smile, but at that time, you couldn't quite read it. It was an expression you'd never seen on Kise before. As if he was nervous?

As the song began, you quickly recognised the melody to be the one of "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce. He was posing as if he was her, spinning around on the table, popping his butt a few times. You couldn't help but laugh, especially when he gave you an over-exaggerated wink.

As the song finished, he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief, and gave you another big smile.

"Oh my God, Kise, that was amazing!" You exclaimed, and clapped your hands.

"You get the idea, right, _cchi?" He claimed, and placed himself beside you on the couch, while taking a few deep breaths.

You just realised this was the first time he'd ever added his favourite ending to your name, and after a few seconds of thinking, it clicked in your head. He'd meant _every_ single word while singing. You slowly turned your head, and gazed into his eyes. "The same to you."

**Midorima:** You heard your mom calling from the living room. Slowly you raised yourself from your bed, and made your way out there. You lifted an eyebrow, as she handed you an envelope.

"You got mail."

Nodding, you carefully open up the envelope. It was rare when you got personalised mail, and this green letter sure seemed to be so. As you skimmed the paper, you easily recognized the hand writing to be of the special megane you knew so well.

However, you were taken back, as you realised it wasn't just a letter. It was a love letter, and to be more precise, a letter where your favourite greenet confessed his love to you. A little smirk did nonetheless sneak upon your lips, as you see the word 'nanodayo' crossed out right after the famous 'I love you'.

You slowly trotted back to your room, and fished your phone up from the pocket in your pants. You had a very special and important call to a certain someone to make now.

**Aomine: **"You can't keep following me forever." You tried to explain, as the taller guy just kept following your every move. A huge sigh escape your lips. "You've skipped several classes to be following me around, doing literally _nothing.. You even skipped a goddamn match, Aomine!"_

When you didn't get a response, you finally turned around to face him. "Now tell what is _wrong _with you?"

He just shrugged his shoulders, and put his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Hn, I just wanna hang you with you. Is it really so hard to tell?" He simply said, while staring at you as if bored with everything in life.

You gave out a frustrated sigh, while pinching the bridge of your nose. "Dude, this has got to stop _right now!_" You finally let out, and watch as he's taken back by your sudden eruption of anger. "You're way too clingy, and you really got to show some _responsibility!_" With that said, you spun around on your heels, and began to stalk away.

When he finally regained his composure, he yelled after you. "Hey, _-chan!" When you didn't response, he ran up to your side. "Hey!" He stopped you in your track when he literally ran directly in front of you. "It's just that I.." He stopped mid-sentence, as if he was choking on his words.

"You _what_, Aomine?" You asked while crossing your arms over your chest.

"I just really like you, okay?" He exclaimed, while through his hands out in some kind of defense. "You're funny, smart, have pretty hair, _and _you're really beautiful." He added to it, leaving you breathless. "What's not there to like?"

Not sure what to say or how to handle this, you just stood there gawking at him.

**Murasakibara:** He'd simply left you hin his room, telling you to stay put as he was preparing a surprise. Normally you wouldn't mind, but he'd taken way too long for you to be comfortable. What if he'd gone out for snacks, and hear about a great discount somewhere far away in the city, and forgotten about you at home?

It wasn't totally unrealistic.

After a few more minutes, the door opened, and in he came with two bowls in his hands. Two bowls filled to the rim with ice cream. You couldn't help but smile a little at your own stupidity for thinking that he might forget about you. As if he'd ever do such a thing.

"You could've just said what you were doing, then I could've helped you!" You added with a light chuckle.

He gave you one of his lazy smiles, before handing over one of the bowls. "Naaah, I wanted it to be surprise for you, _-chin."

You knew he was good at adding a little to the detail, but the was over the top, as it was decorated with several candy flowers, hearts and what else not. Just as you were about to take the first bite, something about the ice cream caught your attention. Letters. He'd spelled something with the chocolate. You focused a little more, and saw the sentence 'I love you', spelled between hearts and flowers.

"I thought some chocolate would do the trick, hmm~" He said, as he caught your surprised expression.

This time though, it was his turn to be surprised though, as you swung an arm around his neck, while the other still held onto the bowl, and gave him a deep kiss.

**Akashi:** You had been waiting in his room for quite some time now. A butler had told you he was late due to some private tutoring in dressage, but that if you please, he could get you a cup of tea while waiting. You had politely declined, and was now walking around Akashi's room, noticing that it doesn't have much decor. Only a king sized bed, a night stand with a few photos. One with a much younger redheaded boy, a man and woman, all three smiling. The next photography was of the same boy, now a bit older, standing with a trophy beside a snow-white horse.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I hope you haven't waited for too long."

You spun around and is regarded with the same red-haired person as on the pictures. And he held the biggest bouquet of roses, which all matched his hair colour, that you'd ever seen.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I only waited like five minutes." you reassured him, while your gaze switched between him and the roses every other second.

He gave you the most sincere smile you'd ever seen, as he held out the flowers. "_-_chan_. These are for you."

You took the roses, and smelled them. It was as if you were in heaven. "I won't know what to say.. Is there some special occasion I haven't been told?" You asked him, genuine surprised by his gesture, and just as terrified that you missed something special.

The went closer and took your free hand in his, and gazed into your eyes. "Then let me do the talking." He swallowed once, before continuing. "I really love you, and it's an honor for me, to be able to call you mine. That's the occasion."


	5. Being Jealous

**Prompt: How would a jealous Kasamatsu, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi act?**

**Characters: Kasamatsu + Midorima + Murasakibara + Akashi**

**Words: 905**

* * *

**Kasamatsu****:** You were talking with a friend, when he suddenly just stormed off, leaving you with a: "I gotta go..", as you watch his back when he goes towards the steam, making the crowd take a step back, all Moses-like.

You quickly apologise to your friend and storm after him. "Kasamatsu!" You yell, before jogging up beside him. "What are you doing?" You grab his arm, when he suddenly just drag you over to an empty side street. "What the hell _is up_ with you?" you bark at him once again.

He then looks down everywhere but you, crossing his arms over his chest. He was acting like a little kid. "You know what you did, _-chan."

"Urgh!" You're sudden outburst force him to look down at you. "No, I don't know what I did!" You sigh once, before beginning to walk the opposite direction of him.

"_." he grabs your arm once again. "I'm sorry. I just didn't like it when he looked at you like that.." he says, his face slightly turning red.

"You were_ jealous?_" the look on your face is genuine surprise.

**Midorima:** Midorima rarely revealed his emotions for you in public, but when he did, it wasn't just sudden. He always had a reason to act out of character. This time, you were going on a date, but he was already ten minutes late. You wondered if he'd got Takao to ride him all the way, and they might be stuck in traffic jam?

"Hey, _-chan!" You turned around, only to see one of your friends, all waving before he approached you. "It's been some time since the last time we saw each other.." He didn't even give you time to answer him, before a new question came up, and you didn't really care, because all you thought about was this dumb greenette bailing you. "Are you still together with that green haired dude? Because if you aren't then-"

Talking about the devil, a pair of glasses and green hair interrupted the conversation as he placed a deep kiss on your mouth. "Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find your lucky item." He says as he glances over at you friend with a look, that easily could be understood as 'back-off'.

_Yes, you were still together with that green haired dude._

**Murasakibara:** You were hugging a friend, when he suddenly lifted you off the ground.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, what the hell are you doing?" You sneer and kick out after him, as you dangle in his arms while he walks towards an empty room. When you finally are on the ground again, he locks the door behind him, before turning around, facing you.

"You were hugging." He simply states.

"Ehh yes?" You shake your head, can't believe this. "after all, he's my friend."

"Then don't see him. I don't like it, _-chin~" You groan at him, attempting to walk around him and leaving, when he spins you around and pushes you against the door. "I don't want any other man hugging you-" his lips brushing against yours as he tilts your chin upward. "I don't want any other man touching what's mine." he hisses as his fingers begin tracing down your body.

A well known melting feeling is spreading inside your body when he touches you, and you suddenly feel kind of _greedy._

**Akashi:** You walk out of the room and sees him play another game of shogi. You quickly walk over to him and when his eyes are on you, you asks: "What do you think? I bought it today." you spin around, so he's able to get the full effect of your outfit. You notice his expression isn't very amused, so you stop up, a little worried. "You don't like it?"

He just shrug his shoulders. "I can assure you, that I like it, _but isn't that skirt a little too short?_" He states, glancing up and down at you. Before you get the chance to answer, he commands: "Take it off. It is too short." He then turns his attention back to the shogi game.

You narrow your eyebrows a little and cross you arms over your chest. "_No_. You don't have the right to-"

Akashi suddenly snap and look right up at you. "Ae you _opposing_ my orders?" He simply asks you before rising from his seat, looking you straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I am. I don't think they're too short. I chose this outfit because I like it, so if you don't have a value reason for me to change, I'm not going to." you sigh as you take on your shoes. "Well, I'm going. It's up to you if you wanna come or not."

He just scowled once before walking up to you. "It wasn't meant to come out in that way." He states and makes sure that you look into his eyes. "I just don't want others to look at you, when you reveal _that much skin."_

You sighed once in defeat. "_Fine!_" You kick off your shoes again. "But next time, then just say it as it is, instead of commanding me!"


	6. In an Argument

**Pompt: Being in a fight with the boys**

**Characters: GOM + Kasamatsu + Himuro**

**Words: 1310**

* * *

**Kuroko_:_** You'd both been edgy the whole night, as it started with an argument about whether or not you should hang out with Aomine.

"But why are you seeing him more than _me_?" Kuroko asks while looking at you.

Again you sigh and place your hands at your hips. "Pull yourself together, Kuroko! He's my friend and you're my _boy_friend!" You raise your voice further.

Kuroko just looks at you with his plain expression. "Please, don't raise your voice, _-san." He slightly tilt his head before taking a step towards you. "And maybe you should just stop seeing Aomine. Yes, that would be the best." He nods for himself.

You groan loudly before storming out of the room and slam the door behind you.

**Kise:** "What's wrong, _cchii?"

"You wanna know what's wrong?" Your voice raised and Kise's eyes widened in shock over the sudden pitch change.

"Yes, I did just ask about it, didn't I?" He snap back, before walking closer to you.

You hold and arm out, making sure he doesn't come closer. "The thing is.. _you're never here!_" You yell. "Always off to some photoshoot all over Japan. I can't take it!" You throw your arms in the air, frustration is painted all over your face.

"I'm a model!" He barks back. "I'm supposed to be off. You should be more understanding, _cchii!" He refused to be the reason why this relationship would fall apart. "You knew coming into this relationship would be challenging, but _didn't you tell me you understood and had the time and patience?_"

Your eyes sudden awake. How dare he accuse you for not being understandable. Of course you understand! "I lie awake _every night,_ waiting for a _damn call! Y_ou never even call me anymore! Nor even message me!"

He just shook his head, didn't have the time for this argument. "I'm having a match, _cchii. We'll talk about this later." He sighed as a pillow was thrown after him.

"Damn you, Ryōta!"

**Kasamatsu****:** "Leave me _alone!_" He sneer and pushes you away. Maybe a little too hard, because you trip over you own feet and landing flat on your back. Kasamatsu gasps as he see what he's done. "I'm- I'm really sorry, _-chan!" He rushes over to your side and help you up on your feet. "Are you okay?" His eyes are all widened, and you can tell by his reaction, that he is more than just sorry.

"I-I won't stop you anymore.." You look up into his eyes. "You can go, if you want." His eyes begin to water as he scans you with a look of shame on his face.

You had both been in an intense fight for the last half hour. You had told Kasamatsu about something you'd been angry about for a long time, and when he tried to leave in frustration, he ended up pushing you away, making you fall.

"_-chan, I'm so _so _sorry.." He cuts you off when you try to say something. "This is all my fault. Please, don't be mad."

You squeeze his hand softly. "I'm not mad, Kasamatsu-– but don't do it again.."

"Never."

**Midorima:** He never really had the energy and will to fight you, so he normally just avoided or even escaped all sort of conflicts between you, so it alway ended up in a storm, whenever you had a real fight. This time he stormed off after the fight, leaving you alone outside in the backyard. After a few minutes, where you'd calmed your nerves, you slowly followed him inside the house.

The moment you step inside, the tones from the piano filled your ears you slowly walked into the room and leaned against the wall. "What are you playing?" You quietly asks, and at that moment, he knows you aren't angry anymore.

**Aomine:** He just groans as you raise your voice.

"Do you even listen, Ahomine?" You snap at him, slightly pushing his pumped chest.

"Oi, what did you call me?" He pushes back, making you fall over the couch, landing between two pillows. "Don't call me that."

You just kick out after him, but he easily grabs your ankle with his quick reflexes. "What did you say, _Ahomine_?"

He just leans in over you and shuts you up with a harsh kiss. Aomine always tried to persuade you into make-up sex when you were having an argument.

**Murasakibara:** You knew you'd made him angry once he pushed his hair away from his eyes, so he had a free view looking down on you. "I don't like when you throw insults in, _." There was no lazy fade in his voice as usual. This was the cold, hard Murasakibara.

He looked pretty intimidating, and you even thought about dropping the subject for a second, before straightening your back while looking up at him. You thought that it must look foolish from his point of view, that a 'midget' like you would try to stand up against him. "I don't really care about what you like at the moment, Atsushi. You better listen -– and you better listen good!"

He just sent you another evil glare. "No, you better listen good." He snapped back, before tilting your chin a little up. "Never _ever _insult me in an argument again."

You felt a shiver run down your arms.

**Himuro:** "Stop it!" He yells, but you just keep talking. "I said -– STOP IT!" He grabs you around your wrists, pressing a little too hard, making you conceal a whimper, don't want to show him any weakness.**  
**

"I don't wanna stop. You better answer me, Tatsuya! Do you even understand what is going on?!" You bite back, trying to tear your arms away from him, but his grip is too tight for you.

A vein is popping out in his forehead, while his eyes are shooting daggers. "I don't even care, _!" He sneer back, pushing you away by your wrists.

**Akashi:** He would just look at you with an amazed expression, if not even amused. Akashi never took you serious whenever you were fighting, because it always ended up with him 'winning'.

"Please, try to _listen _to what I say!" You tried to catch his attention from the shogi game once more.

He just chuckled lightly, until a hand was showing all the bricks off the plate, leaving him with an empty game. "_, that wasn't a very nice thing." He slowly rose from his seat, and even though he wasn't that much taller than you, it felt like he looked down on you from over three meter.

"Then _listen to me_, Seijūrō." You tried once again, as the fight was about to heat up. "Who is she?" you coldly demand.

Akashi sighed. This was probably the first time he'd ever sighed at you. "This again? As I told you, she's just someone my father thinks I would have advantages of knowing." He looked down at the bricks at the floor, didn't feel for a new game. "And I think you're being irrational. Stop trying to argue whenever you find a topic."

"Urgh, if she _is _as you say, then why does she hints that she knows you better _than I do_?" You narrowed your eyebrows a little. "Seijūrō." You said quietly as the energy quickly left your body. "Just tell me if you're cheating."

_"What?!"_

* * *

Really sorry that I haven't done the "guys meeting parents" one yet, but I kinda forgot about it and ended up doing this one first(whoops)


	7. In an Argument Part II

_I've made this a sequel to the last one_

**Pompt: How would the guys make up after an argument?**

**Characters: GOM + Himuro**

**Words: 1339**

* * *

**Kuroko:** He slowly walks in on you, watching how you just stare out of the window. He clears his throat before approaching you, and stops up right beside you. He knew how his sudden appearance made you upset, and this wasn't the time to rub more salt into the wound. "I-I'm sorry, _-san." He begins, you both still staring outside instead of looking at each other. "I said something awful."

"Just.. Don't try and decide who I may see." You sigh before turning your gaze over at him.

He reached out and gently grabbed your hand. "I won't." He blamed himself for letting his anger clouding his sense of judgement.

**Kise:** _"If you end up whining like this everytime, maybe it's best if we just break up.."_

Two days later. The words were stuck in your head ever since he said them. You remember your outburst when he later came home from the basketball match, how you two would have had his house for yourself, but you ended up leaving before he could say another word.

It was monday afternoon and you were headed towards Kaijō High. You slowly walked towards the Gym when you stumbled across Kasamatsu.

"_-chan?" He asked, confused to see you here.

You looked up at him with a nervous smile. "Is Kise inside, training?" You scratched your neck, still not sure what to do.

He nodded, but couldn't help but blush a little bit. "Yes-– but didn't you guys break up? Because then why are you here?" He didn't understand your presence.

"Because I-" You looked down on your shoes, found them really interesting right now. "Because I promised Kise to be there for him when he needs me, and I- I know he needs me now.." you ended, wasn't sure if this was the proper way to say it.

"Ahh," he looked at you with a worried expression. "But wouldn't that hurt you?" he asked.

You slowly nodded and finally looked up at him again. "But I need to do it no matter how it'll make me feel." as if that was the only answer to his question, you slowly approached the gym. It was now or never, you tried to convince yourself. As you walked into the gym you saw the tall blonde figure trying to get the ball down into the basket several times, but without luck."Kise?" you called softly.

Even though he shouldn't have been able to hear you, he turned around and his eyes widened in shock over seeing you. He then quickly ran over to you and almost tackled you in a hug. "I'm so so _sooo __sorry_ __cchii._" He croaked and finally loosened his tight grip around you, let you breathe once again.

"You- you don't have to apologise, Ki-"

He stopped your words with his hand and they kind of faded out as you mumbled them. "Please, forgive me, _cchii. I never meant those words." He bearhugged you once again and placed a kiss on top of your head. "Please, _cchii."

**Midorima:** The sound of foodsteps approached you when the piano play was over and the greenette slowly slid down the wall, sitting right next beside you. "You really talk nonsense," He finally spoke and did the megane thing by pushing up his glasses.

You just kid of snorted at him, before resting your head on his shoulder. "But you're so hard to read-– acting like you don't even like me, how could I _not _talk nonsense?" You finally blur out, confessing whatever you actually felt.

He just shook his head. "That's just who I am," he sighed and lifted his other hand, stiffly petted your head.

"I know..-" you inhaled deep before continuing. "And I'm sorry."

**Aomine:** You tried to slap Aomine away, because you wasn't finished arguing with him, but he ignored your protests and silenced you with his mouth. You yelped at the feeling of his fingers unhooking your bra, but the sound was muffled by his tongue inside your mouth. When you finally gave in to his -– and _your own_ lust, he looked down at you with a smirk.

"You really want it that much?" He teased, before placing deep kisses down your neck.

You moaned by his touch, before moving your hands under his shirt. "I don't think I'm the only one who wants it, _A__ho_mine_._" You responded and felt a shiver run down your spine as he gently stroke the lower of your stomach.

**Murasakibara:** You quickly backed away from him and his grip on your chin then fell off. "Please, don't try and intimidate me, Atsushi." You hide a shiver and try to calm yourself. "You scare me a little bit." The last one was a lie. He didn't just scare you _a little bit._

He frowns by your words, but needlessly to say he relaxes a little bit and in no time he looks more calm and less intimidating. "But don't insult me again, _chin~" he spins. "What were you even trying to say?~"

You take a deep breathe before answering. "I did something wrong, sorry. I won't throw my anger at you like that another time." you apologise. "And I ws just trying to break through your shell."

By your words he pulls you into his embrace and place you in his lap, already eager to cuddle. "Did you get through now?"

"Almost," you say and rest your head on his chest, feeling his deep breathing.

**Himuro:** You feel your back being roughly pushed against the wall, but you still stay silent as you watch him rage inside himself. His eyes are getting more and more watery as the anger grows inside him.

You reach out after him. "Himuro," you slowly pull him towards you and embrace him with a hug. You feel how his body stiffens under your touch and the deep breathes he takes. "Please, calm down.." You know his mind is being clouded by the anger he'd stored up towards everybody.

Slowly he begins to relax and then look up at you with a sorrowful expression. "I-I'm so sorry.. I-I ended up letting my anger out on you." He looked down at you and slowly reached for your wrists, watched how the skin already had turned from 'skin colour' to slightly purple.

He would use the rest of the day to apologise until you probably ended up seriously asking him to stop.

**Akashi:** His face expression quickly changes from shock and back to his normal calm expression as he watches your eyes water. "Why would you say such foolish things?" He shakes his head before walking over to you. "I never wanted anybody than you, so don't ever doubt me." he wipes the tears away from your face.

He grabs your chin and forces you to look back at him. His expression is unreadable. "Don't confuse love with future strategies." He tries to smile sincerely in front of you and places a light kiss on you lips. "You understand?"

You slowly nod your head and feel his touch as he wipes another set of tears away. "Ye-yeah."

"Good." He looks at your face with hidden smirk. "Now, go clean up the mess you've made." He simply commands before placing himself on a chair, looking over the floor and the scattered shogi bricks. His smirk actually shows as he hears you growl at him before getting down on all four, trying to pick up all of the pieces.

* * *

Since Kasamatsu didn't get an ending, i put him in Kise's bc hella

Also since some of you requested an Argument Part II, the family thingy must wait a lil' longer too (sry)


	8. Meeting Your Parents

**Pompt: How would your family react upon meeting your boyfriend?**

**Characters: Kagami + + Kise + Kasamatsu + Midorima**

**Words: 803**

* * *

**Kagami:** You had all agreed on holding a picnic in the park, so at the moment Kagami was busy trying to smooth all the folds on the blanket.

You smile calmly and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Please Kagami, they don't care about folds." Just as you finish the sentence, your name was being yelled by a very familiar voice. You turn around to see your mom waving and behind her your dad walking with the picnic basket.

You watch as Kagami greets them both very politely, but even though he seems very calm you can sense his uneasiness as he try and make a conversation with you dad.

After a few seconds you all decide to sit down and soon you pass the food around.

"You made these riceballs?" You dad asks Kagami with his mouth full of rice. "Taste good." He mumbles.

Kagami quickly nods. "Yes-– you wan't more?"

"Marry him, and you'll never have to cook again in your life." Someone mischievously whisper in your ear. You look to your right, only to see your mom snickering as she chew on some pasta.

**Kise:** "_cchii, I'm nervous.." He complained and fumbled with his collar.

You just chuckled at his effort, before correct in collar. "Why?"

"Well, it's not exactly rainbows, karaoke and cupcakes in the pit of my stomach-–" He looked down at his collar with satisfaction after you helped. "I'm going to meet your parents.."

"Calm down. It's just a dinner." You said and placed a kiss on his cheek before you knocked on the door "They'll love you."

After a few seconds and a lot of obvious mumbling on the other side of the door, your parents opened up and greeted you two.

"Oh my my, you didn't tell your boyfriend's prettier than you~"

"Mom!"

**Kasamatsu:** You had both offered to do the dishes, so automatically you were in the kitchen and scrubbing a pot, when your little sister walked in on you. "Mom would like to talk to you, _" She said in a bored tone and watched how you gave him a gentle peck on his cheek, before quickly walking towards the dinning room.

"Let me help you with that." She offered and grabbed the pot before Kasamatsu could even open his mouth to protest.

They both washed them in silence, before she again opened her mouth. "I'm glad you're together with my sister. I was afraid she would start dating one of her stupid anime characters instead."

You just entered the kitchen again, but ended up leaning against a wall and let them talk for a little. Didn't want to interupt.

He smiled at her comment, but she just continued talking. "I like you. You seem like a boy who would take good care of her."

"Th-thank you," He's a little flustered over her words, but gives a smile anyways.

You then walk towards then and place a hand on your sister's shoulder and an arm around Kasamatsu. "Of couse he would." You peck him once more in his cheek and watch how his face turn reddish.

**Midorima:** Midorima would be very polite. He would make sure that he sits correctly at the dinner table, use the right pronounce for your parents and even smile more than often.

He had just praised your mom's cooking, when your dad asked him: "So, what do you plain to do after high school?" You just shook your head, so typically for him to already be worried for what the future might bring you.

Midorima cleared his throat and answered. "Of course I plan to continue my basket, but _if_ the fortune should be against me-– which is very unlikely, I think about studying medicine as a back-up plan." And by those words, your father seemed to relax a bit more over the dinner.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly with mild conversation and both your parents being very interested in Midorima. Later, and even though you both offered to do the dishes, your mom was being stubborn, telling you to just let her handle it alone.

You just shruggled at her, before turning to Midorima as you walked towards your room. "Since you're in such a nice mood around my parents, maybe I should invite you over for dinner more often." You chuckled lightly and watched him push his glasses up, hiding a little smile from you.

* * *

Didn't do the rest of GOM simply bc i'm too lazy. my deepest apologies. - Also sorry to the people requesting Kiyoshi, Imayoshi and Hanamiya. I promise I'll do them next time!


	9. Appreciate Things

**Prompt: Small things the boys would appreciate**

**Characters: GOM + Kiyoshi + Kasamatsu + Hanamiya + Imayoshi + Moriyama**

**Words: 2212**

* * *

**Kuroko: **"Kuroko, just tell me what's wrong." For God's sake. The boy had been down the whole day, but every time you'd ask, he just scoffed it off, saying he wasn't.

He gazed into your eyes. "It's just.. Everybody at the team forgot about Nigou's birthday." He mumbled, but apparently clear enough so you could hear it. It wasn't like they knew the dog's real birthday, but they had made up a day, since they thought everybody should have a birthday date. But it was apparently only Kuroko who'd remembered it.

"Oh." You didn't really know what to say. "I thought it was last week. That's why I gave you a chewing bone for him."

He still gazed into your eyes. "How did you know I was down?" The boy almost always had a expressionless face, so it was always a wonder to him and everyone else, how you could tell such small things.

You just shrugged your shoulders. "Your eyebrows. They were a little more narrowed than usual." You took his hand and squeezed it once. "Come on, let's go home to you and celebrate Nigou."

**Kiyoshi: **He reached out for your hand when you walked through the park. You gladly took it and felt his warmth palm against yours. "It sure is beautiful with all the rosa pedals everywhere." He claimed with the soft look in his eyes.

A breeze caught your hair and skin, and you felt goosebumps spring up on your skin. "Yeah."

Kiyoshi looked down at you and asked, "Do you freeze?" He then even before you could answer, took his sweater off and handed it over to you. "You should take it one." He stopped up and handed it towards you.

You gave him a smile before pulling it on. "Oh, it's so comfy." You exclaimed and felt the heat from the sweater get all the way into your bones. You glanced up at him, and saw his eyes were on you. "What? Something's wrong?"

A smile widened on his face by the sight of you in the oversized sweater. "You look lovely." He watched as your cheeks turned rosa. It couldn't get any cuter.

**Kise****: **He slowly walked out of the gate with his luggage, when you walked towards him. You always missed Kise when he was overboard on a job.

"_cchii!" He cried out before leaving his luggage behind him, and pulled you into a tight hug. "I've missed you!" He placed several kisses on top of your head before placing one on your lips.

You chuckled when he finished kissing you. He'd only been gone for a week, but you still felt better by having him by your side. "Come on, let's get you home." You glanced up at him and reached out for his hand. Even though you didn't say it, he knew you'd missed him too.

Kise gladly took your hand and grabbed the suitcase behind him. "Yeah." He really liked it when you picked him up at the airport.

**Moriyama: **"It smells like heaven." He states. Moriyama watched how you pulled the muffins out of the oven.

You giggled at his comment. "You really do appreciate when I bake, huh?" You placed the baking gloves beside the muffins when you felt two arms around your waist. You looked over your shoulder and he gave you a soft kiss on your cheek.

"Almost as much as I appreciate cute girl like you." He stated and chuckled when your cheeks turned rosy. You sure were the cutest one he'd ever seen.

**Kasamatsu: **You slowly walked towards Kasamatsu's room. Nice tones came from it and you stopped in the door opening, didn't want to interrupt his guitar playing. He never played for you, always telling it was embarrassing. But now he didn't even notice you, before the song was almost over.

"_-chan!" He yelped and soon his face was almost only in red shades.

You decided to throw yourself at his bed. "Don't stop playing!" You commanded, loved watching how passionate he was with the music. "It sounds really good." You assured him, but he still placed the guitar back at its tripod.

He glanced away from you, made sure he looked everywhere but you. "You shouldn't have walked in on me."

A lock of hair fell down over your eyes. "But it sounded so good." You reasoned and watched how his face turned even redder. "Oh come on. Don't be like that.." You reached out for him and pulled him towards you.

"Don't do it again." he murmured under his breath. Even though Kasamatsu didn't show it, it had been his plan to play for you, so even though it came as a surprise for him, it somehow had succeeded. And you had even praised him.

**Midorima: **You slowly walked up beside him and handed him a mug filled with earl grey tea. You sat down beside him and looked outside the window he was staring at. It was a rainy day. The water poured down from the sky, leaving you with the calming sound of tapping against the glass. "You really like rain, don't you?"

Midorima took a sip from the mug. Even though he loved red beans, earl grey was _good_ on days like these. "Why do you think so, _?"

"You're always more quiet when it's raining and you get a dreamy look in your eyes; like you're somewhere else." You glanced over at him, and then back to the tea in your own mug. "You sometimes even smile."

He he didn't remove his gaze from the rain. "Hm. It is also relaxing." He stated and felt something weigh down his shoulder. He glanced over, at watched you lean against him. "_." He just said your name and lifted his hand to push up his glasses, disguising his little smile.

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "Thanks for the tea."

**Aomine:** You traced a finger down Aomine's back. He'd collapsed on the bed beside you. Apparently you came over just an hour after a practice. "So I guess Imayoshi-senpai as hard against you since it was one of the rare occasions when you actually showed up?" You spoke, mostly to yourself since all you got in respond from the tanned boy was a groan.

"Please, scratch me." He murmured down into the pillow.

You didn't really scratch him, you just traced your nails soft and slowly enough to make him suffer a bit more. You watched in satisfaction how he was arching his back.

"Do not fuck with me right now, _." He warned, but the feeling of your fingers didn't change a bit, so he quickly rose from his lying position and flipped you over, locking you under his weight. And then he began tickling you.

You half shouted, half laughed, "Ao-Aomine, stop it~" He didn't stop and you squirmed under every touch of his, couldn't handle it. You felt the corners of your eyes being watery.

Aomine chuckled at it. "Ahn? Stop laughing or else I can't understand you!" He really enjoyed watching you laugh like this. Crying and laughing at the same time.

Sometimes you wondered if he was the devil. "Stop it~!" You shouted once again.

**Imayoshi: **You knocked twice before entering his room; you had some bubble wrap in your hand. "Shoichi," He looked up from the television when you used his first name. "I took some bubble wrap with me."

"_-chan. Why did you do that?" He narrowed his eyebrows a little. "I already said, I don't want it." He clenched his hands into fists, and looked back at the television. It was just a normal action-thriller.

An unintended chuckle escaped your lips. "Yeah, whatever. Then I'll pop it myself." You threw yourself beside him in his bed. _Pop, pop, pop. _You were already popping it. "Sure you don't want to pop it with me?" You teased and made sure the sound drowned the main character's voice.

"Yes, I am very sure." He pushed his glasses up.

You chuckled once more before you continued popping. "Really?" You felt how the bubble wrap was snapped from your hands and from your hands and over to him. "What now?"

He just placed the bubble wrap beside him. "Don't tease me, _-chan." He told, "It'll be worst for yourself." He widened his eyes a little, made sure you understood. "And don't pop it all by yourself. Haven't you learned how to share?"

You just laughed at his last comment. "You're impossible."

**Murasakibara: **"Mura?" You stood in the doorway to his room, leaning against the ceiling with a plastic bag in your hand. As you glanced around the surprisingly clean room, he was nowhere to see. A sigh escaped your mouth when you placed the plastic bag on his desk and yourself on the bed. You looked over at the remote control, and after a few seconds you ended up turning the television on.

"_-chin, you're here already~?" Murasakibara's eyes flickered between you and then the plastic bag on his desk. "Did you buy something?"

You gave a little snort and then jumped out of the bed. "Yeah, I thought we would like some.. Nerunerunerunerune candy and some crisps to our movie night?"

He slowly moved his gaze from the plastic bag to you. Even though he already had candy, he really liked when you also bought. "_-chin, you're so thoughtful." He leaned in a gave you a kiss. "But, it is only three rune's. Nerunerunerune."

**Akashi:** "Urgh. Akashi, how can you always win?" You snorted annoyed. Another shogi game was lost. you glanced up from the now only Akashi's bricks on the board and up at him. He was playing with your last brick in his hand and had a little smirk on his face.

"I'm just good at everything." He stated and rose from his seat, walked over and placed himself on the couch.

You followed him after you'd placed the bricks back at their starting place. The loser always had to clean up. That was his rules. "There must be something you aren't good at. I just have to think a little more." You sighed and laid down beside him, placed your head in his lap.

"Oh, so we're playing that again?" He had an amused glint in his eyes and played with your hair. "The Guessing-What-Akashi's-Bad-At-Game, huh?"

You closed your eyes. Nothing was more pleasant than when he softly combed his fingers through your hair. "Yes, we're playing that.. What about milking a cow?"

"Never tried."

You opened your eyes and gazed up at him. "So you're bad at it?"

He shook his head. "Since I've never tried it, I do not know. But I don't think there's high possibilities that I will ever be milking a cow." He smirked and looked down at you. "If we ever were to encounter a cow, I would let you handle the milking. After all, it was the women's job back in the past."

A snort came from you when you lashed out at his chest. "Then what about baking?"

"I can bake as well," He stated. This was a game almost as amusing as shogi, if you asked him. The rules were simple. If he won, he got to decide what they did afterwards. If you won, you got to decide.

**Hanamiya:** Hanamiya felt your hands around his arm as you were sobbing over one of the sadder scenes in the movie. He glanced down at your red eyes and the tears pouring down your cheeks. "Now now," He slowly patted your head. Was it one of his more sadistic sides or was it just because you clinged to him, but he always enjoyed when you cried. That's the only reason he'd seen almost every chick flick made.

"B-but, h-he just le-eft her~" You cried out and grabbed a kleenex to blow your nose.

He smirked when she looked away and laid his arm around you. "Easy now, _-chan. He'll come back to her." He assured and slowly pushed one of your bra straps down.

"D-don't sp-poil!" You cried out, even though you'd seen the movie more than once.

Hanamiya just rolled his eyes and watched how more tears rolled down your face. It was kind of cute that you were so moved over such a movie.

* * *

**Hi everybody. I'm sorry I haven't really been active for two or three weeks. I've had a lot to work with, since I'm moving to USA for a year in the end of August, so the updates might become even more irregular than before, but I will of course always try to do my best to update this.**


	10. Teaching You Basketball

**Prompt: How the guys would teach you basketball?**

**Characters: Kuroko + Kagami + Aomine **

**Words: 1255**

* * *

**Kuroko: **"I don't know why you want to try this _-san. I don't think there's much I can teach you." Kuroko look at you with his expressionless eyes. "You should ask Kagami instead."

You roll your eyes a little at him. "Kagami doesn't think about anything else than ball. To him, ball is life, ball is love*" You sigh havily before turning your attention away from Kagami and back to Kuroko. "Besides, I only want you to teach me." A little blush spread across your cheeks.

He passed the ball so fast to you, that you fumble a little with it. "Slow it down. I'm not Kagami." You hiss through your teeth as you look down at your now red palm. No wonder some of the boys were complaining through trigonometry today over his hard passes.

"Sorry, _-san. It's a habit."

You just sighed before passing the ball back to him. "My palm hurts a bit now, but your pass is amazingly accurate." You run slowly down the court. "Pass it to me, pleaaaase!" You shout and soon you see the ball come flying towards you, only too see it landing right in your hand. It was almost scary how he could anticipate where you would run. You pass it back, only for the ball to bounce a few times up and down the floor and roll right up next to Kuroko's feet.

As you walk up to him again, you breathe out with a big smile. "I wish the school had a girl team." You pick up the ball and throw it towards the hoop, not even caring for whether or not it goes in.

"Me too, _-san, me too." He calmly answers as he pull your hand towards him, examining it and a little guilt is seen in his eyes as he strokes the redness.

**Kagami****:** He was shaking his head as he watched you trying to do a free-throw. "You're standing all wrong. You have to bend your knees..-" He bended his own knees, trying to show you how to do it. He takes two seconds before throwing the ball towards the hoop. As the ball goes into the net, he runs over and toss the ball back at you. "Now you try!" He tried to encourage you.

You nod, "Alright, Mr. 'murica." You answer a little playful, bounce the ball a few times up and down before putting in it your hand - this time you bend your knees just as he told you. "Like this?"

"Yes." He nods eagerly, has been excited for this ever since you finally agreed to spend some time with him, doing the thing he likes the most. Loves the most.

You go for another shot, only again to completely miss the hoop.

He grabs the ball mid-air and dribble it all the way up to you, place it in your hands. "You have to hold it like this." He places it in your hands and walk up behind you, holding you from behind. "Place your feet like this." He spread his legs a little, and hold your arms. "Your hand, elbow, knee, and foot has to be parallel, because.." He stops mid-sentence, realising that you've been awkwardly silent for a little while, ever since he placed his hands on yours.

"Oh, uh.. He jerks back, his face all flustered. "I'm.. Eh," He looks down with a face red as his own hair. "Just shoot." He finally mutters, and you can't help but smile overbearing.

**Aomine:** He was watching you with a bored expression as you tried to dribble with two balls at a time. It always ended up with either one of them getting out of synch, out of bounce or that one of them landed on your feet. "Urgh. I'm getting bored. Let's do something else involving balls." He smirked down at you as he slowly approached you.

"Ahomine, you promised to teach me how to play. I won't leave before I've made _at least _one basket!" You snapped back.

He sighed heavily at you, slowly rubbing his head. "But you're a lost case." He grumpily remarked, only to be met by your never-ending glare. "Fine!" He threw his hands up in defense and slightly in defeat. "What about trying to make a layup?" He rose an eyebrow.

"A layup?" You narrowed your eyebrows a little, confused by the term.

He nodded, easily stealing one of the balls from you. "Watch and learn." And in a second he was gone and two seconds later the ball was bouncing at the floor. He'd already made the basket.

"Wait, I almost didn't see it. Go slower!" You snapped, a bit annoyed but also amazed by how fast and good he was at this.

"Aren't you difficult. You better treat me well later after all this trouble I'm going through with you." You only rolled your eyes as his he did it, this time a little slower. You watched as he was next to the basket, jumping up and extending his arm, making the ball hit the backboard before bouncing back down through the net.

You slowly began to approach the basket, and you tried to mirror his movements, only for the ball to bounce against the blackboard and hit down hard against the cement.

He shook his head, trying to hide his smirk. "You have to hit the right top corner of the square, you.." He stopped mid-sentence, sending you another apologetic smirk. "Try again, and make it this time."

After several attempts, you finally hit the square corner just enough for the ball to circle around the rim twice, before it fell down through the net. "Yes!" You threw a fist into the air before running over and jumping into his arms. "See, now I'm almost good enough for the Winter Cup, right?"

He just snorted at your remark, but slowly moved his fingers up and down your back. "Not quite enough, but there's something else I'd like to cup." He smirked as he moved one hand towards you breasts, only for it to be swatted away.

"We're in public, get me down!"

* * *

*Reference to shrek is life, shrek is love.

Sorry for the slow update. I haven't really had much time, but since tomorrow is off, I thought I would write a little. I've been missing it a lot. There'll probably be more often updates now, because I've finally gotten time again _and _gotten out of my writers block.

Also these scenarios are purely based on that I've started doing basketball at my Sophomore year, and it's amazing. If any of you out there ever think about joining the basketball team at your school, do it. Of course it is hard because of all the running, trust me, I already hate suicides, but damn I love the play. And even if you don't like it, at least you can say that you tried it?

Also, sorry for the lack of characters in this, but I felt it would be very dull if almost the same happened to the characters, just with different reactions.

Another also, please request scenarios. It makes it sooo much easier for me to find out what people actually want to read.


	11. A Visit to the Hospital

**Prompt: How would they react during a visit to the hospital?**

**Characters: GOM + Hyuga**

**Words: 2813**

* * *

**Kuroko: **He lifted his gaze when he heard someone walk in. All day he had only been in the company of nurses, doctors, and the other patients around here. It had been tiring, trying to keep up a smile and being polite to them. This time his smile was genuine when he recognised the familiar face of yours. "_-san." He said, bravely trying to keep up a smile special for you.

You sat down beside him and took his hand, squeezing it once. "How are you?" You saw through the smile, could see on his eyes that he was, indeed, very tired. Just as the nurse had said he would be.

He sighed, and fought against the urge to look away. He didn't want to make you worry too much about him, still he knew you wouldn't believe if he said he was just fine. "I'm.. Better than I've been the whole day. Because of you." His little comment made you blush a bit, before you pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"I got a text from Riko, telling me about what happened." You shook your head a little, so happy that he hadn't been hurt too bad. Tetsuya #2 had run on to the street, and in an attempt to save him from an approaching car, Kuroko had run off and picked him up, a moment before the car had slammed into him instead.

Kuroko finally broke his gaze away and looked over towards the window. "I don't.. I don't know what I would've done if.." He stopped mid-sentence, had to take a few deep breaths to control his voice again. He felt a tiny squeeze in his hand, and glances up at you again. You were looking at him with such huge eyes, as if he had almost died. Well, he almost had, but it had been worth it.

**Hyuga:** You slowly walked into the room with a small clear vase filled with white, and red flowers in your hand, and glanced over at him. It was so different so see him in anything else than the school uniform or his basketball clothes. He was sitting against a few pillows, looking paler than you liked him to be. His eyes were closed as if he was in deep thought.

"Hyuga?" By the sound of your voice his eyes open up and focuses on you. A little smile spreads on his face. "I heard what happened at practice. Why did you even think about letting Izuki jump on your back to dunk? You could've.." You didn't finish the sentence, and instead walked over, placing the vase on his desk. There were already a few gifts, including a warlord figure, and "get-better-soon" cards from other people coming before you.

"It's good to see you too, _." He said, giving you an even weaker smile than before. "I don't know, it was after practice and somehow he got me convinced into it.. It-It's not always funny seeing Kagami slam the ball into the basket and not being able to do it yourself, so I understood Shun's feelings about it." After a lot of talking - including a few puns of course - he had him convinced, that it would be funny to do so. Not so funny when he was lying on the gym floor, not able to move because of the pain.

You gave a loud sigh at him and sat down in the chair closest to his hospital bed. "If you ever do something like this again I'll be beating you up for it when you get out."

**Kise:** You heard a lot of voices outside from the door, before it is almost slammed open. Kise stormed towards you in a rapid pace, looking very van, and with his brown eyes widened and locked on you.

"_cchiiiii~" He cried out and took your hand as he stopped beside you. "I heard how you tried to get a ball down from the bleachers and slipped on one of the steps. How are you?" He moved his hand up to your shoulder, earning himself a little cry from you. He flinched his hand away as if he'd touched an electric fence. "I made _cchii cry, I'm so so sorry."

You tried to smile the pain away and made a little gesture with your hand, trying to make him worry less, but he immediately saw through your brave facade and grabbed a chair, pulling it after him. The noise from the chair earned him a few annoyed glances from a nearby nurse. "You have to be more careful!" He shook his head, and his golden locks flew around him.

You took his hand again. "It's just a broken leg.." You tied to shake it off, but he would have none of it.

"Just a broken leg?" He sent you a disbelieving glance, and shook his head once more. "You broke your leg two places, twisted your ankle, and got bruises all over you as you rolled down the stairs." He moved your hand up to his lips and softly kissed them.

**Midorima: **He was looking down at your restful face. He still didn't quite understand what was drawing him near you every time he saw you, and this time it was even stronger. As you were lying there with a medical ventilator over your mouth and nose, and several other instruments, checking your heartbeat and pulse, attached to your body, making it seem like something that could've sprung out from a movie. Except this was a reality far worse than even the most horrific movie. He wished there was something, anything, he could do to help. Yet, all he could do was being patient and waiting.

The last few days had been horrible. He'd come in with a new lucky items every day and placed it on your table, the pile of them growing every day, much to other visitors dismay, as they took up quite some space, but he didn't care. The only thing he could rely on now, was your fighting spirit, and fortune.

He was curling his hands into fists, trying to keep his body from trembling. He would not be crying here, in front of you, when he had to be strong. He remembered how you often would take a blanket and curl up next to him, sitting with a cup of hot beverage and a book. Even though you often were sitting together in silence for hours, with only the background sound of either the television as he intensely followed the history programs, or you flipping pages, he found much more comfort in your presence, than he would ever admit.

He remembered most of all how your eyes would brighten when you talked about your favourite characters, the plot twists, or when something grotesque happened in the book. You could talk for a lifespan about your passion, and even though he felt more than often felt annoyed and jealous every time you talked about different male characters, he would never give in to the urge of telling you to shut up, in fear that those bright eyes might become dull. And even when he acted like he couldn't care less about your books, he always enjoyed hearing you gush over them, seeing you smile and the passion flowing through you as you poured your heart into talking about it.

He simply couldn't let you go. It wasn't even an option. You were so strong, much stronger than himself, so how could it be that you were the one lying there, looking so fragile with bruises, cuts, and severe injures all over your body, and he was the one standing here, trying to keep himself from breaking down?

He pushed his glasses up, covering from a tear that started to run down his cheek. "_." He just realised it was the first time he'd ever used your first name. He would always call you by your last, just out of plain formality, and because he loved to see how you pouted a bit over it.

A weak moan came from you, and slowly you opened your eyes. It was tiring just opening them, as if you were fighting against superglue. You felt someone gently grab your hand, but even the pressure from that little touch felt as if someone had laid boulders on your arms. Very slowly your eyes focused on the only green in front of you. Midorima. You smiled weakly at him before closing your eyes, dozing off to sleep once again.

**Aomine: **He was grunting, lying there in the bed not allowed to move. He sat in boredom with the television remote in his hand, zapping through every channel. It didn't bother you much, but what bothered you was that he somehow had convinced you into buying him a bag of chips, which he now was eating, spreading crumbs all over the sheets. You weren't even sure if patients were allowed to eat junkfood in the hospital. When you had smuggled them into the hospital, you felt like eye were on you, as if everybody knew you were doing something wrong.

"Aomine, why can't you just for once stop being so.." You caught yourself in scolding him, remembering that he most likely didn't want to be here. Heck, he probably hated it in here even more than you. "Nevermind." You ended up with a sigh, not even earning a single glance from the guy.

He slowly moved a little to the left in his bed, making him grunt a bit in pain, and patted the side beside him on the bed. "Come up here sit with me." He said, not taking his eyes of the television that now showed some kind of comedy show. You opened your mouth to protest, until he glanced over at you with an innocent smile and outstretched hand.

You reluctant took his hand and placed yourself beside him. You felt his hair tickle your neck a bit when he placed his head on your shoulder. You could get used to this affectionate Aomine. It was a nice difference to the always arrogant Aomine with a bored expression. "How long is it till you're out?"

He shrugged. "A few days. Or that's what the doctor told me a few days ago." He slowly turned his head up and looked into your eyes. You easily recognized his expression. The arrogant Aomine was back again. "So I guess we could have a little fun until then.." He said and traced his hand up your thigh. You grabbed it tightly, earning a grunt from him, and forced it away.

"Aomine. Not today. You're not in condition for any kind of exercise-" he was about to open his mouth, but you cut him off. "And I don't care what you have to say, I'm not gonna do it in a hospital, and especially not with a guy who got beaten up just a few days ago and ended up with a few fractured rib bones."

"It wouldn't be exercise unless I entered the zone." He mumbled, turned his attention back to the television.

"I said no, Daiki."

**Murasakibara: **You gave him a thumbs-up and smiled down at the big guy. Murasakibara was lying on a bed in normal hospital clothes. It had taken several changes, to finally find a sizes big enough for him. It wasn't every day someone that tall came in.

He had been having stomach pain for the last few weeks, and you had a little suspicion that it was caused by the massive amount of sugar he got every day, from eating candy and other junk food almost non stop. Of course, you had told him that, but it was like the information went through one ear, and out the other, as he kept complaining and eating, as if he was trying to comfort himself by trying to see if his stomach could hold even more sugar than normally. He'd even taken up the habit of sprinkling the few vegetables he ate with sugar, until his mom had hissed at him for it.

"You know, this is probably what you get from all that sugar." You told him once again. As if he hadn't heard that from you before.

Murasakibara groaned, and rubbed his stomach. "But _-chin, it can't be that bad, even though it hurts.."

You rolled your eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile at him. "Not that bad? They're going to give you an upper endoscopy. Do you know what that means? They'll knock you out, stick a camera down your.."

You didn't finish your sentence, because a big hand softly clasped over your mouth, and muffled your last words. "I don't wanna hear about it." He sighed, and watched as a nurse came in, and informed him about what was going to happen, and that she would be taking him to the doctors now. She took a hold of the bed he was lying in, and with more strength than you would believe such a small nurse had, pushed him out of the room and into the big hallway. You promptly followed, and took his hand in yours.

"It's going to be alright." You reassured him, and felt a little squeeze on your hand.

**Akashi: **He was standing over your unconscious body. Why was this happening? He had always been in control of everything. Everything, from the specific time their housekeeper would be coming with his tea to what which route his driver was driving when he headed to school. And he always made sure to pass your house on his way to school. But now, with you lying there, out of his reach, he felt so powerless. He couldn't believe what had happened.

To think, that someone had crashed into your car. That someone so stupid to place themselves behind the wheel after several cans of beer. He would make sure that they spent some good, long time in jail. It wasn't even a question.

He placed his hand on top of yours, making sure to stay out of contact with the many needles in your arm, providing you with painkillers. He'd never felt so helpless before, so he did the only thing he could think of. Started talking to you.

"Do you remember that time we went to that awful fast-food restaurant?" He glanced away thinking of the memory. "Even though I kept telling you that I could make sure you would get french fries of much better quality, you kept saying that you didn't want fries from anywhere else, than that place.." He shook his head a little, an amused glint in his eyes as he recalled your stubborn pout. "So we ended up at that place - and God, I remember that loud mom, trying to scold her child for dipping his burger into his ice cream - but in the end you got your french fries, and we left the stench of grease shortly after. I will always remember that happily content smile on your face when you put several fries into your mouth." He locked his gaze on you again. "Please, just wake up and I'll get you as many fries as it takes.. Please." He was begging you, tears running down his face.

But he didn't get a single reaction, as the tears kept running down, and he continued to talk.

* * *

**I tried to get this chapter out as fast as I could, as a little celebration on hitting 20k views on this. I never thought this would be catching so much attention, I just created it to get some imagination going, and get experience with different situations, and different characteristics.**

**I'm sorry if the characters might seem a little out of character. I haven't watched the third season _yet_, due to really bad wifi. Can't help it, but I've read the whole thing instead. It's a little while ago though. Nonetheless, I've done my best with this "chapter".**

**And I guess these aren't really life and death situations, but they're all still in the hospital. The best I can do.**

**Again, I'm very sorry that I haven't updated regularly this whole year. I have a lot going on, especially with Prom just being over, soon graduating from High School and then in a month I'm going back home from my exchange year.**


	12. Christmas

**Prompt: Some small christmas scenarios**

**Characters: GOM + Kagami + Imayoshi + Mibuchi + Hanamiya**

**Words: 2477**

* * *

**Kuroko:** You both sat in front of the television with hot chocolate. It was amusing to see how Kuroko's was almost marshmallows with hot chocolate and not opposite. That's how many he had put in his mug. That's how much he loved marshmallow, especially the vanilla ones.

You were watching your favourite Christmas film, and had both snuggled up next to each other under several blankets. It was what Danish people would call "hygge". The complete absence of anything annoying or overwhelming; taking pleasure from gentle, soothing things - like leaning against your boyfriend, enjoying a traditional movie, and drinking hot chocolate.

Kuroko slid his free arm around your shoulder, and placed a gentle kiss on your eyebrow. "Thanks for doing this for me." He said, surprising you, since you thought he did it for you. You smiled at him and kissed him back, tasting the hot chocolate on his tongue. Or is it your own tongue you tasted? You didn't even know.

He slowly broke the kiss to take a few deep breaths, and pushed a lock of hair away from your eyes. "It was tickling me." he added. You placed quick kiss on his lips, and returned most of your attention to the film.

**Kagami:** You were both working in the kitchen, side by side, baking gingerbread. It was nice to actually be in the kitchen for a change, instead of Kagami doing all the cooking. You were beating butter and sugar together with the hand-mixer while Kagami whisked all the dry ingredients together in another bowl.

"Can you hand me the eggs?" You asked him, and pushed a lock of hair behind your ear. He glanced at the recipe, before handing over the eggs. Instead of taking the eggs, you pull him in for a light kiss. The surprised look on his face, and the slightly red colour of his neck and ears still amuse you to this day.

Kagami ended the kiss by lightly pushing the eggs into your hands. "Idiot, don't go doing stuff like that.. You'll get germs into the cookie dough!"

You just laughed a little at him, before you broke the eggs into the sugar- and butter-mix. You heard him mutter something, and looked over your shoulder. "Did you say something?"

His face got all red, but he didn't break the eye contact. "I don't mind the cookies getting a bit germs though."

**Kise:** "All I Want For Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey was blasting from the bathroom speakers. He had a hairbrush in his hand, you had a toothbrush, and you were both singing along with the song at the top of your lungs. Kise was still wearing his pajamas, and his hair was worse than you'd ever seen it, but with his eyes full of excitement, you'd never seen him more beautiful than in this moment.

He grabbed your hand and swung you, around as the chorus was going, pulling you in and out of his embrace. You couldn't help but laugh, and planted a kiss on top of his lips as you swung into his embrace. You never got tired of kissing him.

You stepped up on top of the toilet seat, and stretched your hand out to him for him to grab. He grabbed your hand with his free hand, and half-assed brushed his hair with the other, all while singing of course. He made you smile all over your face.

He stepped closer, and wrapped his arms around you. "Wanna go sing in the shower too?" He asked, loud enough to drown the music in the background. You pushed him away with a sly smile, and answered: "We don't have time for showers like that this morning."

**Midorima:** You crossed your arms, and pouted a little. "What do you mean you don't want to spend Christmas with me?" You looked up into his green eyes. He had such long lashes, made you jealous even if you wore fake eyelashes.

Midorima shook his head, trying to avoid the eye contact. "It's not so much that I don't want to be with you, I just don't believe in Christmas." He admitted, and mimicked you, crossing his own arms. "I can buy you a present, but I'm not gonna dress up for a holiday celebrating a person I don't believe in, and we're definitely not getting a tree to block most of the way around the living room, because I don't care about it."

"Urgh!" You threw your hands down. "If you don't care about it, why not do it for me?" You pouted even more now. "Think about all the delicious food, and, and, and I'll get you like a year's supply of lucky charms!"

He sighed, and pushed his glasses back up. You could see it pained him, but Christmas wouldn't be the same without celebration. Or a tree. "Fine, but it better be the smallest, and prettiest plastic tree you can find in the store. We aren't gonna get a real one, because we can't reuse it next year."

You threw your arms around his neck. "You're the best!"

**Aomine:** You've never been the steadiest one on the ice, but with your hand in Aomine's, you've kinda forgotten it, since he's promised to catch you no matter what. He's already swung you around a few times, making you think countless times that this time he won't be there, but not once has he not caught you when your feet were about to betray you to the ice.

"See? It's not that hard!" He chuckled, as he moved elegantly around the ice, with you hanging on him to steady yourself. He make it sound so easy, like you just have to put on the shoes, and then you'll know how to do it. You know different now.

You let go if his hand and spread your arms to keep the balance. He glanced back at you with widened eyes. He hadn't suspected you would let go. You watched him skate around, the way he elegantly move around like ice skating is a piece of cake. Or maybe it is for him. He skated by you, and grab you around your waist.

You yelp in surprise, stumbling over your own feet, but Aomine quickly steadied you. "Don't let go again." He whispered in your ear.

**Imayoshi:** You heard the front door open and walked out of the kitchen to see Imayoshi standing in the entrance, hair covered in snowflakes, and with two plastic bags, one in each hand. He had that special smile on his face, some would call it malicious, he only wore when he awaited someones reaction.

You swallowed once. "Did you buy turkey?" You're almost afraid to ask.

He shook his head. "Nope. I told you, I want duck - so that's what I bought." He walked past you, ignored your unbelievable stare, and placed the bags on top of the kitchen counter. Once you got to your senses, you're right at his heels and slapped him at the back of his head.

"Why do you always do this shit?" You backed a few steps as he turned around. You face each other.

He reached for a grape from the fruit bowl, and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed it after chewing a little. "What do you mean? I just bought a duck, because that's what I want," He pushes his glasses up. "If you really want that turkey so bad, you'll just have to go get one yourself."

You ran your hands through your hair while massaging your scalp, tried to figure out what to do. Finally, you sighed. Defeated. "I guess we'll get both turkey and duck this year, then." You turned around, but didn't quite miss the satisfying look on his face.

**Murasakibara:** Murasakibara had a hungry look in his eyes as he watched you decorate the Christmas cookies. You looked over at him and tried not to laugh. It was like the look of a kicked puppy. You had earlier, when he'd tried to take one while you had your back to him, that he can look but he can't touch.

"You sure I can't just get one?" He asked again. You'd stopped counting how many times he'd asked just this afternoon.

You sent him an apologetic smile. "You can help me finish them up, then they be done a little quicker, and you can eat as many as you want to then." You've never seen him grab a knife that fast before, and soon he was spreading frosting over cookies.

Out of your eye corner, you saw him spread some of the frosting over his finger, before sticking his finger in his mouth. A giggle escaped your mouth. "Come here, Mura." You told him, and he slowly walked over to you. On tip-toes, your reached for him and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You forgot some there."

His eyes widened with surprise, and he sent you a smug smile before he spread a little frosting on your lips. "I guess you did so too." He added, before kissing you back.

**Akashi:** You were outside in the snow, walking hand in hand around his mansion. You could see his cheeks turn a little pink, and it was the cutest sight. You let go of his hand and did a squat in the snow. "Shouldn't we build something?" You asked, and started to make a small ball out of snow.

Akashi nodded, and began to make a bigger ball out of snow, soon big enough to be the middle of a snowman. You on the other hand, had made quite the arsenal of snowballs. As he began to make another ball, you fired your first snowball right at the back of his head.

He turned around, and seeing his surprised expression, you couldn't hold back your laughter. You fired your next ball, but this time he's quick enough to duck down before it hit him. "You really thought I meant a snowman?" You couldn't stop laughing, not even when he started to fire back at you, hitting you almost every time.

"Of course, I can't believe you had such an evil thought, making me build while you gathered snowballs!" He laughed back at you, even when he was hit with snow. You tried to jump out of the way for one of his snowballs, but instead you jump face first into one of them. You whipped it off, and ran towards him, tackling him down into the snow.

You both wrestled around in the snow, and soon you're both wet to the bones, and exhausted from fighting and laughing all the time. "We should go inside," he said. "before any of us catch a cold." He pushed himself up on his feet, and expanded his hand out to you. "Coming?"

You grab his hand and he pulled you to your feet. "Always."

**Mibuchi:** You laughed louder and louder as each second passed. You could almost see on Mibuchi's back, that he was getting more pissed as each second passed. He'd asked you several times to turn down the Christmas music now, but you just kept turning up the volume each time he asked.

"Don't you just loooove Wham!, Mibuchi?" You teased him, and it worked perfectly, seeing as he tensed up even more. You clasped a hand over your mouth, holding your loud giggles back.

You knew he would soon snap, so you slowly kept turning up the volume. At 75, he turned around with death in his eyes. He grabbed the controller to the CD player on the table next to him, and turned it off. Didn't work so well, since you just turned it on, manually at the player, again.

He sighed heavily. "Can I just get ten minutes of silence? I haven't heard anything else than remixes of shitty Christmas music, because Akashi decided that we should still train through Christmas break, and Hayama's only condition was that we trained to Christmas music. And of course it had to be remixes." He leaned back in the chair, and rubbed his temples.

Once more, he tried to turn off the music. You let him, and walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. He smelled fresh, and his towel-dried hair tickled your face, as you kissed him again on the other cheek. "Don't worry, my music isn't remixes." you said with a teasing smile on your lips, and giggled when you heard him sigh.

**Hanamiya:** After hours looking for the perfect tree, you both had finally agreed on one. Now you admired it standing in the middle of the living room, ready to be decorated with different kinds of ornaments, and lights. You felt something wrap around you from behind, so you looked over your shoulder. "Stand still," Hanamiya told you to. You just shrugged your shoulders and went with it.

He kept wrapping light string after light string around you, tightening them so much it was almost painful. Soon you were bound from top to toe. "Now you're mine to do with as I want." He remarked.

You let out a little laugh, and tried to move. You shuffled your feet, but not fast enough, and the floor was getting closer and closer as you fall. Your downfall suddenly stopped, as Hanamiya had grabbed the light strings tangled at your back. "Now now, we can't have you escaping." He pulled you back up, and kissed your neck.

"I'll like to get out again at some point." You said and felt his hands move down your body and stopped at your waist. His touch was so light, you almost couldn't feel it. It was a weird mix between the tightened lights, and his featherlike touch.

He leaned a little closer, so close you could feel his breath on your ear. "You will," he kissed your ear. "At some point." Maybe it wasn't so bad to get tangled up anyways.

* * *

Hey, I'm really sorry about this long break. I just haven't really felt like writing in a long time. Sorry to say. Plus I'm thinking about rewriting the earlier chapters, and I don't know if I'll do it before or after the requests I have rn


	13. Random Scenarios

**Prompt: Random scenarios I come up with when I can't sleep**

**Characters: Midorima + Aomine + Murasakibara + Imayoshi + Hanamiya**

**Words: 1203**

* * *

**Midorima: **You pouted a bit. "But why won't you teach me to play the piano?"

"Your hands are too small." He told you, as if that would explain it perfectly.

You placed your hands on the tiles, and pressed them down randomly. "Well, I'm doing just fine right now, am I not?"

A huge sigh escaped him, as he finally gave a little nod. "Alright, I'll teach you," he pushed his glasses up to conceal the little smile on his face as he watched your face break into a grin. "But only if you promise not to pout when you figure out that you can't."

"Yeah yeah."

He scootch over to make space for you to sit down on the bench beside him. "So, you'll press this one first. Then this." Eventually, after repeating the move a few times, he stood up and walked behind you. Midorima grabbed your hands, and began to slowly place them for you, as it went faster that way.

You could feel his breath on your neck, and even though you both were in the private of his home, you knew he was blushing. That might be the only reason he got up and behind you. So you couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

**Aomine:**

"So you want something to eat, what?"

_"The biggest one. I just want a~ ...bip bip bip bip"_

He took the phone away from his ear. You'd hung up. He narrowed his eyebrows, and tried to call you once again. No answer.

What kinda food could you want the biggest one of? He mused a little. It wasn't exactly because you were picky, but he didn't want to go home with something, only to find out it wasn't the right one. After all, he liked you the best when you were pleased.

So there was only one thing to do. Buy something of every thing.

A few takeout places later, his hands were now filled with plastic bags containing different kinds of junk food - varying from pizza to noodles to a salad.

He stopped in front of your door, and while his hands were full, he instead lightly knocked on the door with his forehead. A few seconds later, the door sprung up, and in the opening were you.

"I'm so sorry, my phone died.." Watching how many bags he held, you arched a brow. "You didn't buy chocolate, did you?"

Aomine loudly groaned. He hadn't even thought about the option of you wanting candy.

**Imayoshi:** He watched with a glint of amuse in his eyes, as you tried to stretch your foot all the way over to the other side of the twister plastic mat. "I know you have done better than that.. I've seen it for myself." You shot him a dirty glare, as you finally got your feet on a red and green, respectively.

You spun the arrow once when he'd handed you the spinner, and watched in horror as it hit another easy spot. It ended up with him standing awfully close to your face with his crotch.

"I already like my position even more." He added, and softly ran a hand through your hair. "I've always liked to look down at you."

Ignoring his smug smile, you hand over the spinner. "Just spin it, my thighs are screaming."

He chuckled a bit at your expression. Before you knew it, he stretched his arms up into the air, making sure it was done agonizingly slow.

"Just spin it!"

However, he just kept stretching until it ended up with you bending your legs, and putting a knee down on the ground. You couldn't help but send him another dirty glare as he gave you one his most innocent smiles. "Asshole," you mumbled.

"Now now, don't be such a sore loser." He says with a grin on his face, and reached a hand out to help you up on your feet. "I was just stretching my legs, getting ready to win, when you handed me victory so easily."

**Murasakibara:** He squinted his eyes a little as he watched one of your younger family members play with their action figures. "Why can't I be Optimus Prime?" he asked, his voice very serious.

The boy glanced up from the robot he has moving around. "'cause I want to. You can be Megatron."

Murasakibara narrowed his eyes at that, and swept the robot out of the boy's hand. "No, you can be Megatron." He answered, and pushed the other action figure towards the boy.

Having watched the exchange, you're about to open your mouth to scold Murasakibara, when the boy just clicked his tongue, and picked up the decepticon. "Fine!"

They both began to play, and sometimes through the whole intercourse, you started to wonder which one really was the child.

"No, you can't just kill Megatron. That's not fair!"

Murasakibara just shrugged, and put down the action figure. "Well, life's not easy. Gotta learn that." He then rose from his chair, seemed as he became tired of playing, and turned towards you with a lazy smile.

"Hey, Murasakibara?"

"Mhm?"

"How old are you exactly?" You ask, as the younger boy return to playing with himself once again.

**Hanamiya:** You felt the chill all the way into your bones. It was pouring down. As soon as you stepped out of the grocery store, it had begun to flood the streets in less than five minutes.

When you stepped inside the door, you were greeted with a harsh stare from him. He'd been standing close to the door, as if he'd been waiting for you to come at any second.

"You're such an idiot!" He sneered at you, and grabbed the plastic bag out of your hand. "Go put on something warm, otherwise you'll get sick." He commanded, turned his back to you, and began walking away.

You took off your soaked jacket and hung it on a hanger. "So you do care about what happens to me?" You kicked your shoes off, but the water had also soaked through them, making the tip of your socks wet.

He stopped in his track towards the stairs, and slowly turned around to greet you with a passive expression on his face. Not even the usual malice was in his eyes as he stared you down. Slowly he began to walk up to you again, and took grabbed your hands. "Not really." He seemed to think a little about it, because you both proceeded to go up the stairs in silence. "But it damn right would be a hindrance to me if you got sick."

The cleanness of his room surprised you every time. Everything was in order. But not that you would suspect anything else of Hanamiya and his bedroom.

However, your vision disappeared as he threw a sweatshirt, and some pants in you face. It was his basketball warm-up set. Watching as how you gawked surprised at him, he sneered. "Now put it on before you catch a cold, stupid!"


End file.
